I Always Wanted You
by Iced-Out-Snowman
Summary: T for langague, [TailsCream]One shot. SLIGHT HUMOR NOT ALOT, Dont like it, dont read. Full specific summery inside.


**Rate T for langue in a small set of lyrics (Edited but its obvious what they say.) that also had reference to a drug but it's not a big deal, Just trying to being safe people.**

**Alright ladies, the few guys on this site, this a nice little (late) valentine's Day one shot for you; its not Knuckles/Rouge, Shadow/Mina, or Sonic/Amy, nope none of those, its all about these two, the rarest couple I ever focus on, the two little ones are grown now, Cream and Tails, yeah kind of a typical couple but its rare for me to focus on them.**

**Two OCs in this: Not major charaters.**

**They are both are sixteen in this fic alright.

* * *

**

Cream walked down the sidewalk frustrated, she was annoyed. Never was there a moment when she was alone now, they were everywhere, like a bad virus. Every guy she walked by either tried to get her number or tried their luck and touch her; usually getting a nice back hand outside their head or a good back kick in the sensitive spot, nice little trick Rouge showed her.

Never could she talk with a guy she meets without his eyes trailing off onto some other girl or below her neck.

And with Valentines Day coming and she saw tons of couples everywhere, she felt kind of jealous of what she saw, just about everywhere, couples; holding hands, and cuddling. Not one guy had ever talked to her, not one…well tons of them had talked to her but she could tell that they weren't serous about getting with her, they had other reasons.

She was walking by an alley when her cell phone rang, it was Tails, she had the ring set a specific ring tone to everyone in her phonebook; his was an R&B music tone, she searched around in her purse seeking the flashing device.

"Hello?" She answered, her voice wasn't her usual sweet one; he hadn't talk to her in weeks, so she was a bit upset.

"Cream what are you doing right now?" He asked, with age his voice deepened a bit.

"I'm not doing anything, but—"

"BOO!"

She yelped as something grabbed her arm, it was him. On instinct she swung her arm and smacked him so hard he hit the floor.

"Ow…that hurt…" He groaned as he got up, when she realized it was him; she turned her back to him, "Hey, what's wrong? I was just kidding! I didn't mean to scare you."

She remained silent; he scratched his head in confusion. After a few long-never ending seconds she let out a hard sigh.

"You have no clue do you?" She said crossing her arms.

"Wha? What the heck are you talking about?" He asked putting his hand on her shoulder, slightly pulling her backwards on one side; making slight eye connect between them.

"You've been gone for weeks, and never even told me! I mean c'mon I know you're on your own and do the same heroic thing Sonic does, but could you at least have the decency to call me? I thought we were friends Tails!" She said shrugging off his hand.

Tails had left duo of heroics with Sonic and had continued it on his own, though they were still close friends, they worked together some times but Tails was becoming more independent.

"Cream you know I can't always do that, it's hard. Don't be mad please, I mean c'mon you know I don't mean to." As he finished speaking, her chao Cheese, popped out her backpack and flew onto his head and let out a happy 'chao!' sound.

Cheese had gotten rid of its bowtie and was still just as sweet as ever, but it did get mad at times. It grown a few inches more since it went through its changing process; it didn't change to a hero or a dark chao, it remained normal.

"Traitor…" Cream mumbled to her chao, they had made promise not to forgive Tails, but then again Cheese was not the type to hold a grudge.

"C'mon Cream, you know I'm sorry, besides can you really blame me? You know I barely have breathing room." He referred to his current life style; it was not as laid back as he wanted it to be, but he still liked it.

He grew into a pretty boy when he got older, taller and stronger and had good looks. Sonic always took credit for what he turned into; he called it the 'blue boy disease' which didn't make sense when talking about Tails, cause he not blue, but Sonic said he pasted on his 'Ladies man' gene onto Tails, which also didn't make sense because they weren't related, but no matter the stupidity of that hedgehog, something must of rubbed on Tails, cause all the girls loved him. And therefore leading to non-stop female obsessed chases.

She growled a little at his comment.

"Alright, alright, I get your point…If this is about me missing your birthday; then here, I got you a late present—"

He put his hand in front of her eyes and opened it, a thin silver necklace, with three small blue gems on a small line that hung off the main necklace chain.

"—but since you don't want to talk to me I'll just give it to—" She snatched it from his hand so quick he would have had burn and cut marks if he didn't have gloves on.

When Cream turned twelve she developed a very nasty addiction to jewels and other type of shiny gems. Everyone blamed Rouge on that one, but everyone also blamed her on her new dressing habits too.

"Well I'm still mad at you!" She said slightly smiling as she examined the necklace in her hand. A small smile came to Tails face, Sonic and Rouge were right; diamonds really are one of the best ways to cheer up or get a girls attention.

"Wait, why?" He tilted his head in confusion, after a gift like that, which wasn't cheap, why is she still mad?

She had lots of reasons, most of them weren't really that good, but she also had her own reasons.

"Well you never talk to me, and you're always running off somewhere!" She said turning to the side and looked across the street, staring at a couple.

Tails had a slight idea of what she was talking about, but something in his gut kept telling him there was more to what she was talking about. Maybe now would be the time to tell her the real reason of why he came to see her.

"Cream listen, I also wanted ask you—" A white figure tackled him, it was a white fox with a black tipped tail and part of her body also had black fur, around her legs, arms and her head.

"I found you! I was so worried about you! Where have you been?" She said, hugging him. She kissed his cheek making Cream furious. Cheese flew back into Cream's backpack and sat this one out…

"Get off Clair!" Tails yelled pushing her off of him. He got up brushed him self off and stared into the eyes of an angry rabbit.

"I thought you got rid of her?" Cream asked flatly as she watched Tails push the obsessed fox away. A frown grew on her face.

"My Tails would never do that to me!" Clair said forcing a hug on Tails, who kept trying to pry her off.

"Stupid obsessed girl…" Cream said under her breath.

"Don't be jealous because I can get him and you can't!" Clair said hugging Tails more.

Cream growled lowly and looked at Tails who gave a nervous shrug. When Clair kissed Tails on the lips, Cream had seen enough.

'_Damn, where a crowbar when you need one!'_ The Fox thought as he forcibly broke off of her lips.

"Well I can see you're busy, so don't bother to call me." Cream huffed and began to walk off. She didn't see Tails trying to call her and pry Clair off of him.

"Wait Cream! I didn't—" Tails finally managed to pull away from Clair and looked for Cream walking away but she was gone…

* * *

Cream continued to walk away, ignoring his calls. She never liked Clair; she was worse than what Amy was to Sonic.

Clair became obsessive with the new hero when Tails saved her life one day. She was in a burning building and he flew in and got her out saving her just before the stove blew open the side of the building. Since then, well you already know.

Cream could understand being thankful and maybe having a crush but Clair took it way to far. She not only chased him around, she basically stalked him at some points in time but Tails took her out a couple of times just to humor her and maybe show her that what she thought was love could have been just a slight crush.

She never got the hint…

Cheese began to tap her shoulder, knocking her out of her deep thoughts.

"What is it Cheese?" Her voice was still a bit depressed. Cheese began making gestures towards her purse and made a cell phone conversation gesture. Cream let out a slightly happy sigh and smiled some.

"Alright hold on, and don't press the call button okay? You'll waste my minutes again…" Cheese rolled its eyes playfully remembering the random phone calls it made sometimes.

She gave Cheese her phone; the chao opened it and began to press every button in sight. Cheese always love playing with the cell phone, the flashing lights that began with ring tones always mesmerized the simple chao. Cheese and the cell phone were like a fly and a bright electrical light, except without the zapping and death.

The backpack Cream had on was meant for carrying chao and also had room to carry other things, like Cheese's sunglass. Sonic gave the chao those; it was rare not to see Cheese wearing them. Cheese dipped into the backpack and fumbled around looking for the glasses, from afar it looked like a wolverine and a hyena were fighting in the backpack, the backpack was Cheese's personal area in a way, it was always messy, once found Cheese put on the glasses on and laid on the backpack with its body sinking slightly in the middle of the opening and continued tapping buttons on the phone with it's big no-fingered hand.

Cream laughed a little at her silly chao and continued to walk, still a bit depressed and still with a bit of anger. As she walked she looked deeply into her surroundings; bright blue sky, soft white clouds it, it was cold but it wasn't hot either, it was nice day but she still felt like crap. She kept seeing couples everywhere, which wasn't helping her anger. She looked down and remembered the necklace that Tails had given her; she still had it in her hand, she held it up by one finger and tossed backwards letting it land onto Cheese's lap.

"Chao?" It said curiously, it turned around slightly and tried to give it back.

"You can have it." She said flatly looking ahead, Cheese shrugged and dropped it into the backpack and continued to play with the phone.

"Cream! Please c'mon, stop and listen to me for just a minute!" That familiar voice said, he was running? He rarely ever ran, he always flew. He was desperately trying to tell her something.

Cream stopped and let out an aggravated sigh, "What?" She spiked at him.

"Why'd you run off?" He asked, he didn't see any reason for her to run off, she knew Clair was an obsessive girl and that she did kisses like that all the time though she never listen when he said he didn't want her doing it. He bent down slightly and panted a couple of times holding his knees.

"You like her don't you?" She said looking away and closing her eyes half way.

"No I don't and you know that Cream!" He said raising his voice a bit.

"Then why do you let her chase you around, why don't you ever stop her from even getting close to your lips? Why don't you ever tell her to get lost?" She asked harshly, Tails knew he couldn't do that to her, even if she was that annoying. Tails had learned from experiences with Sonic and Amy that doing anything like that could really hurt her but then again Cream did have a point…

"Can I just talk to you about the real reason about why I came to see you today?" Tails asked trying to get the subject off Creams mind, she turned around more.

"Fine, but you're still going to answer my question!" She said with slight anger.

"Look, I came to see you because I wanted to ask you if you—" There couldn't be worse timing than now, his cell phone went off. He flipped it open and read the text;

_Lily: Need to talk, it's urgent! Call me!_

He let out an aggravated sigh, "Aw man! Cream, I have to—"

"—oh just forget it! Don't even talk to me anymore Tails! Go talk to your girlfriend!" She said cutting him off, she left.

"It not her! It's Lily…" She was long gone.

Tails smacked his face, why did everything go wrong when he was so close to telling her what he wanted to say. He let out an aggravated sigh and called Lily.

It's almost as if the whole situation was set up by some twisted being.

* * *

Cream slammed the door of her room, causing her mother to ask if everything was okay, she responded with a nice yell.

Cheese only stared at Cream lying on her bed, the chao wondered why she was mad. It didn't understand the complexity of her situation. So being an innocent and clueless chao, it began going through her stuff, as usual…

"Alright, open up Cream." Vanilla said in a muffled stern voice from the other side of the door.

"Not now mom! Just go away! I don't wanna talk at all!" She yelled lying on her bed facing the wall. She didn't notice that Vanilla had picked the door lock open…

"You don't need to yell…" Vanilla said in soft voice sitting down on the edge of her bed, it had white cover blankets with a small thin blue border.

"I thought you said you weren't going to pick the lock and come in like that anymore…" Cream said with a whimpering voice, she lay down sideways with her back to her mom.

"Well I'm you mother, so I have every right to break my word especially when my daughter comes home crying about something. Now, either tell me what it is or start calling around to find out what it is!" Cream sighed as her mom showed no intention of backing down, she dried her few tears and sat up, pulling her skirt forward some.

"Love sucks…" That's all she said, Vanilla was blown back a bit with the comment, Cream was usually the one talking about love all the time and for her to say that…something bad must of happened.

"Oh Cream…don't say that, what happened honey?" Vanilla was worried now, Cream only looked away. She let a soft sigh and began…

* * *

Tails was so pissed he couldn't see straight, urgent? What load of bull; he lost his chance to talk to Cream just to find out Lily couldn't get a date for the Valentine's Day dance? Why couldn't he have just ignored her that one time? Why did he always have to be so concerning with people?

"I'm going to kill that girl next time I see her!" He said furiously, causing people walking down the street to stare at him. He couldn't care less about anything right now, he was going to talk to Cream no matter what; it was really starting to get to him.

Once again that stupid ring tone went off, he snapped it open…Lily again, he answered it, he couldn't help it…

"What?" He shot at her harshly; he wasn't in the mood to talk to her about anything.

"Hey what is wrong with you? Why are mad at me?" She asked in a mad voice, Tails had not been very kind to her over the phone during their last phone call.

"Why the hell are you calling me saying its urgent when it's just the fact you can't get a date? I was in the middle of something important!" He yelled back.

"You know what? I thought you were my friend! If you wanna act like that now, then forget you! What is soooo important that you gotta be cussing and yelling at me for?" Lily yelled back; she thought about hanging up but they had been good friends for a while, she could always talk to him about anything. She could always count on him for help. He was always kind and for him to act they way he did, well she saw no reason for it.

"You ruined it, I had my chance…" He said sitting down on a bus stop bench, and held his head.

"What? It's my fault? Boy you better start talking before you start blaming me!" She yelled.

"I had my chance to ask Cream out! Then you sent that text, (Sigh) I was so close!"

"Oh…I-I…oh my god, Tails I didn't know! What happened?"

"She got mad thinking it was Clair and left." Tails sighed, and looked ahead and saw a couple kissing across from him. They looked just above ten years old, not much more; puppy love, the guy began tickling the girl. The girl's giggle reminded of Cream's when he used to make her laugh at others expenses.

Tails was very mischievous with girls during the age of eleven; he played all types of pranks on every girl he had ever met, Amy, Rouge, Mina, Sally, Clair, few from school all of them; were victims all, except for Cream.

He did all kinds of pranks on Amy, both dumb ones and cruel ones; he used his smarts to his advantage. Amy constantly drank water, so he decide to make a dissolving pill, put it in her water, two days later Amy's fur turned completely grayish white, that color was a sign of old age in a hedgehog, but it was all over her soo she almost went insane. After Amy's hammer rampage when she found out, he told her what to do to make it turn back to normal…of course there was a nice little catch, it would take two months to turn back to pink.

He did pranks on everyone not just the girls but he favored pranking the girls, Rouge was the victim of a cruel fake-stalker/killer, a prank that lasted almost a full month and left her paranoid of being alone in dark areas even though she was a bat. Tails never learned his lesson, Knuckles was the target of temporary shrinking **_thing_** that tortured him for weeks, and he panicked. Sonic suffered a quill shortage; Tails gave him a chili dog that contained a chemical that made his quills fall out, all of them, leaving him quilless and bald for a long time.

The final prank Tails did, really pushed the line of cruelty, he learn his lesson on this one. And not because of the fact the Shadow nearly killed him. But it was the fact that no one spoke to him for an entire month, literally! Mina loved to eat brownies and other sweet snacks, so Tails decided to mess up her chemical and hormonal balances and signals; in others word he gave a sweet snack that contained stuff that made her seem like she was pregnant.

After Mina cried for hours and hours after she missed her period and confessed to dating Shadow; long story short, she cried, he thought she was pregnant – they become parents and that's something they don't want to happen.

Tails finally confessed to everyone that it was prank. Shadow started to strangle him till he turned blue and punched him in anger; resulting in a broken nose; after a doctor's visit, Mina slapped him and everyone else didn't talk to him at all till he cried three weeks later and begged for forgiveness, but Mina still won't eat anything that he tries to serve.

Cream was the only one through out every prank who laughed at them, everyone got a couple of laughs from the ones played on the other person but she was the only through out every meeting who was heard giggling.

Yes the pranks were cruel, but they were funny; Rouge a bat who claims to be afraid of nothing, is scared of the dark and being alone; Amy is now a paranoid twenty-two year old that keeps staring in the mirror non-stop looking for gray quills, pictures taken by Shadow and Knuckles of Sonic's naked-body state still haunt him to this day and on the internet, Knuckles still peaks down there to make sure everything is in check.

He loved making Cream laugh; the sweet face of hers always looked so cute even when she was blazing mad. When he got older, he realized why he kept getting that weird feeling inside him when he was around her and why he blushed when ever he made her laugh.

"Hey! Wake up! You there?" Lily shouted over the phone knocking him out of his thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Cream! Aren't you going to talk to her?"

"I don't know, I don't she wants to talk to me right now…she probably toss that necklace I gave her out the window." Tails said quietly, Lily gasped.

"You moron! You're supposed to give the gift after she knows you like her! Now you listen up, you go to her house and talk to her, if you don't, may god help you because I will kill you myself! There is no way that I'm going to be part of the reason you two can't get together with her, now get!" Tails rolled his eyes, Lily; no matter what the situation she always made sure she was never at fault.

"Guess your right…thanks Lily, later—"

"—Tails wait!" She screamed over the phone.

"What is it?"

"Did the necklace you give her have diamonds?"

"Yeah three, I tinted them blue myself, why?"

"Well…my birthday is coming up soooo maybe you could be a good friend and—"

"What? (Fake static sound - Krrsh) Can't (Krrsh) hear you (Krrsh) I'm going through a (Krrsh) tunnel! (Krrsh)" As he pulled the phone away and start closing it he could hear her voice;

"Hey, don't you dare hang—" And with the cell phone's closing clip sound, ended her sentence.

* * *

Cream sat up in her bed holding Cheese in her arms, not upset anymore. She told her mom what happened, Vanilla listen everything she said and managed to point out something; she never gave Tails a chance to explain or say anything about when Clair came or the phone call.

She was currently alone now; her mom remembered that she had to go on a far away errand, she kiss Cream on the head and zipped out the door.

She felt a bit guilty now though. Cheese lay cuddled in her arms; the cute sight brought a smile to her cheeks.

"Should I call him Cheese?" She asked her chao who sat up instantly.

"Chao! Chao!" It said hopping up and down cheerfully. Cream giggled a little bit, and looked for her phone.

"Where is it—" She heard a knocking on her window on the side of her bed. Cheese flew up to it and looked, it was Tails.

"Chao! Chao!" It squealed pointing at the door. Cream got out her bed and undid the locks on her window.

The window opened towards her; Tails climbed in, falling but getting up quickly and smiled at her.

"I take it you're not mad anymore?" He said softly, Cream nodded.

"Listen, I want to apologize about earlier for the way I—" He placed a finger on her mouth making her blush.

"Don't worry about it" He said sweetly, turning her head slightly; she began to fiddle with one her long ears, they both usually drooped behind her head and reached her back and sometimes rested on her shoulders, her blush deepened as he took one of her hands.

Cheese floated aimlessly around the room and finally decided to start messing with Cream's stereo, but it wasn't plugged in and there weren't any outlets near by, so it started to move the thing on its own. It was a humorous sight seeing Cheese pulling the cord attached to a huge stereo set towards an outlet the other side of the room near the door.

After finding out that it with all of its strength it only dragged it twelve centimeters, it started bring it to the outlet piece by piece, speaker by speaker. It started bringing CDs along too.

"Cream, earlier I wanted to ask you if, maybe you wanted to do something together o-or maybe go—" It was a lot harder than he though it would be, but he couldn't finish because Cream started giggling at him. He started to turn red with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry…it's just so cute when your nervous! Hmhm yeah I love to go out with you some time." She laughed a little while trying to hide a blush. Still neither one of them noticed Cheese stumbling side to side while it carried at stereo speaker almost as big as it's head with it's two short arms holding it above it's head.

"Yeah—" Tails was cut off when Cream suddenly jumped at him wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him lightly on the lips for a few seconds. As his eyes shot open, she deepened the kiss by slipping her tongue into his mouth stirring up a fight between his and hers. She giggled as they continued to fight; a smile crept on to her lips as they continued. Soft moans escaped her lips, urging him not to stop. Her insides felt like they were melting as she kissed him deeply with all her heart. She felt a shiver as Tails ran his gloved hands down her sides, placing them on her waist.

Cheese put down the speaker and pushed it towards the other parts, as soon as it turned around to grab a CD only to end up staring in confusion at the two love birds. Its head tilted in more confusion as it saw Tails put its hands on the side of Cream's hips. Getting nothing from watching these two, Cheese continued its work; dropped the CD in place and…started pushed every button because it didn't know what the heck to do! It could bring it piece by piece and assemble it again, but it didn't know how to make it work…but then! Small blue digital letters of hope!

_-Hello-_

_-Scanning CD 1-_

Finally! The stupid thing was working, now all Cheese had to was make it play a song, something it also didn't know…back to pushing random button. As it was about push the sideways triangle shaped button, it heard a small giggle/moan.

It was Cream, Cheese turned around only to see the two continuing their kiss, still no interest…back to the stereo! Cheese turned back around before Tails and Cream backed up onto the bed. Cheese continued to push more buttons.

_-Playing CD 1-_

_-Track 2-_

_-Get Throwed – Bun B-_

The chao stared at the stereo set curiously, what did that mean? All it knew it could barely hear music coming out of the stereo's speakers, it knew what to do with that problem though, turn the knob equals louder sounds! It in an instant Cheese pulled out its favorite sunglass, ignoring giggles coming from the bed, it snapped its round hand at the knob blasting the sound. As the song played Cheese started doing little dances moves;

(**You can ignore the italicized lyrics, its just there for those who actually want to know what the song says**)

—_Bun B:_

_I handle my business so I think I deserve to get throwed, throwed, throwed_

_(Young Jeezy: Yeeaa!)_

_Good weed, good drink, big money_

_(Ay!)_

_Rollin in somethin foreign, on leather grippin grain_

_(Yeeaa!)_

_I handle my business so I think I deserve to get throwed, throwed, throwed_

_(Yeeaa!)_

_Good weed, good drink, big money_

_(Ay!)_

_Rollin in somethin foreign, on leather grippin grain_

_(Yeeaa!)_

_I handle my business so I think I deserve to get throwed, throwed, throwed_

_(Yeeaa!)_

_(Yall already know what it is n---a)_

_(Ay!)_

_(Snowman sixteen, file a piece, shoot at a n---a U.S.D.A.)_

_Young Jeezy:_

_**I grind hard**,_

_(Grind Hard)_

**_And play harder_**,

_(Play harder)_

_Break out the pot, heat up the water_

_(Deeamn!)—_

Though Cheese had no idea what they were saying or talking about, it continued to dance; doing a moon walk for about two feet, spinning twice into a slick backwards high-shoulder sliding skip, it suddenly stopped in place. Cheese loved to dance, but it hated being filmed or being photographed while doing it and when a bright light flashed Cheese froze in place staring at two laughing kids holding a photo camera. Its glasses drooped down a bit, the chao's mouth dropped a bit and then glasses fell off completely.

"Ha-ha gotcha!" Cream said smiling as she lied on her stomach; amazingly she had not one picture of Cheese dancing ever! The chao stumbled for the door, swung around the corner and then slowly, very slowly slid its head out slightly. Seeing the shiny silver object, Cheese's eyes went mad and let out a protesting sound. Not a cursing sound but it didn't sound too nice either.

Cheese walked into the room slowly; Cream and Tails watched the chao made its way towards Creams backpack resting against the wall. Cheese didn't have its smile; it had a small evil grin, reaching into the backpack, the chao pulled out the necklace that Cream had toss to it earlier.

"Hey! That's my necklace! Give it back Cheese!" Cream shouted not remembering that she had given it to Cheese in her anger. The chao shook its head devilishly; it hovered towards the door, and slow passed through it with the necklace hanging from its hands.

"Cheese, you'd better give it back!" Cream shouted as she got up, she sighed as she turned down the music on the stereo.

"You gave it the necklace I gave you?" He said getting up from the bed.

"Well I was mad earlier! I kinda…gave…it…to—" Cream stuttered as she twiddled her two index fingers before Tails cut in;

"—Cream!—"

"—what, it's not my fault…okay it is but that's not the point, c'mon we gotta get it back. (Sigh) And knowing Cheese, its gonna cost me…" Cream said depressingly.

"Like what a cookie?" That chao couldn't want much now could it?

"I wish…Cheese knows the value of money…and knows that I have some…" Cream let out another depressed sigh.

Cream walked out yelling Cheese's name, no response, "Cheese, stop playing around!" she continued to walk through the house. Tails walked with her in silence, trying to spot the fleeing chao.

When Cream turned around to say something Tails who was looking to the side, she felt a weird feeling on the sides of her head slip down to her neck, it was the chain. Before she could turn around she felt a push, making her bump into Tails; that lead to them falling on top of each other.

"Whoa!—" Cream yelped as she fell forward.

The fox hit his head against the ground when Cream bumped into him, causing both to fall.

"What happened?—" Tails groaned, he was looking straight into Cream's blushing face. The necklace dangled from her neck; as if the weight kept pulling her face closer to his. They began to kiss again and as if was their there first kiss, they made it last long. They started having a tongue fight again, she was winning again; she giggled as she slipped her tongue back in her mouth kissing him more.

The kiss came to a sudden stop when they saw a few bright flashes; a few feet to the left it was Cheese and was holding a camera;

"Cheese you didn't…" Tails said nervously, the chao laughed as it took a few more of them in the position they were in.

"Cheese give me the camera right now…" Cream said holding out her hand, the little chao shook its head and made a 'Na uh' sound.

"I said now Cheese!" Cream said making her voice louder.

Cheese took another picture of them in the same position, stuck its tongue out; blew a raspberry and flew off giggling, taunting them by showing the camera in their face as it flew by.

"Why you! Get back here Cheese! Give me that camera!" Cream yelled, they both began chasing after the evil laughing chao.

"I wonder if it's illegal to beat a Chao…" Tails mumbled as he looked up.

"I don't care, that Chao is going down!" Cream growled.

**

* * *

Well that's it, yes a strange way to end this one shot, it's a late valentines but like I say, better late then never.**

**Well I'm out, peace: R&R: no long crap either, short ones**


End file.
